Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing an information record medium, the information record medium, an information recording apparatus and an information recording method, which can effectively avoid an illegal copy of record information recorded on the information record medium, such as a DVD or the like.
In recent years, an optical disc having a large storage capacity represented by a DVD has been rapidly popularized as an information record medium for recording thereon various contents such as image, voice and the lie. Those contents recorded as digital data on the information record medium such as a DVD or the like are typically protected by copyrights. Thus, it is necessary to take some measures to avoid those contents from being illegally copied to other record media.
As one of the countermeasures against the illegal copy, there is a method of carrying out a scramble by using key data written to a predetermined area when the contents are reproduced from the information record medium. For example, in a case of a DVD format, such key data is written together with copy prohibition information as control data in a lead-in area, so that it is possible to avoid the illegal copy of the information record medium.
However, there may be such a case that, for the information record medium in which the copy is prohibited as mentioned above, the hard copy is tried to another information record medium as a whole irrespectively of the content of the key data of the scramble or the copy prohibition information, by reading an RF (Radio Frequency) signal from DVD-ROM or the like. Recently, a DVD recordable (DVD-R) type, to which information can be recorded only one time, and a repeatedly recordable DVD rewritable (DVD-RW) type are developed. Thus, by writing the above-mentioned RF signal onto the DVD-R or the DVD-RW, it is possible to produce an optical disc having the same data content as that of the original information record medium. This results in the infringement of copyright.